


E Então A Bailarina Tirou O Conde Para Dançar...

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Canon - Anime, Children, Drama, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus - Freeform, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Portuguese, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Duas crianças mentirosas, elas mentem para os outros e mentem para si mesmas.Duas crianças destrutivas, elas destroem os outros e destroem a si mesmas.Duas crianças machucadas que se veem uma na outra enquanto sonham, por uma única noite, que o mundo em que vivem pode ser livre da dor e do sofrimento.Pobres crianças iludidas.





	E Então A Bailarina Tirou O Conde Para Dançar...

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2017

— Sebastian! — a ordem estava dada, não havia como voltar atrás.

Doll vinha na direção deles empunhando uma faca ou seja lá o que era aquele objeto cortante em suas mãos, Ciel não prestara atenção, ele só conseguia enxergar o único olho dela e como ele estava cheio de fúria e mágoa, cheio de dor.

_"Foi tudo uma grande mentira?"_

_____________________

— Nós deveríamos dar uma volta! — Doll sugeriu de repente no meio da noite.

Ciel não pôde deixar de amaldiçoá-la, ele estava justamente esperando a garota dormir para poder sair e investigar as tais tendas proibidas. Sebastian não conseguiria fazer muito, não com William se fazendo de cão de guarda perto dele.

— Eu sei que não está dormindo, Smile. — A voz da garota deitada na cama de cima da beliche se fez presente outra vez. — Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Os pés dela ficaram visíveis quando ela se sentou, eles balançavam inquietamente para frente e para trás tirando Ciel do sério. Ele não iria dormir de qualquer maneira, quem sabe acompanhar Doll acarretasse em algumas descobertas, ela poderia levá-lo nas tendas afinal de contas.

— Tudo bem — cedeu o conde, ele definitivamente não era capaz de esconder o seu desagrado. — Aonde você quer ir?

A garota saltou para o chão, ela, ao contrário dele, estava pra lá de animada. Ciel jamais admitiria isso, mas gostava muito do sorriso de Doll, era puro e espontâneo como uma verdadeira criança feliz. Algo em seu interior clamava para que ela não estivesse envolvida no desaparecimento das crianças.

— Eu não sei, só quero andar por aí, não precisamos de um destino específico para isso, precisamos? — falou a bailarina antes de arrastá-lo pelo braço para fora da tenda.

Um silêncio atormentador dominava o lado de fora, sem mencionar a escuridão, era o ambiente perfeito para uma investigação às escondidas. 

_"Uma chance tão boa desperdiçada. Tudo por causa de uma garota maluca!"_

— Sorria, Smile, faça o que você faz de melhor! — Doll começou a saltitar com os pés descalços fazendo menção para que ele a acompanhasse. — Vamos nos divertir!

Ah, se ela soubesse...

Ciel a seguiu com má vontade exatamente do jeito que fazia com Lizzy quando ela o convidava para dançar ou passear. Ao menos Doll não o enchia com roupas cheias de babados e mimos infantis, mas também como ela poderia? Doll era uma criança de circo que se vestia com trapos quando não estava no picadeiro. Era impressionante o modo como ela se movimentava com graciosidade e exuberância quando caracterizada como bailarina, Ciel duvidava muito que os espectadores faziam alguma ideia de quem se escondia por de trás daquele traje harmonioso de menina elegante. Doll com certeza não era uma menina elegante, não andando pelo chão sujo sem sapatos como ela estava fazendo agora. O conde deu um leve sorriso ao pensar naquela bagunça de ser humano, ela o intrigava.

— Smile, você sorriu! 

Como ela poderia ter percebido? Parecia estar distraída demais saltitando pelo bosque parcialmente escuro em que eles haviam acabado de entrar.

— Eu não estava sorrindo — retrucou o garoto sério. 

— Oh não, não fique envergonhado, seu sorriso é lindo! 

Ciel agradeceu pela falta de iluminação do local porquê agora suas bochechas estavam coradas e seu rosto estava fervendo.

— Você está vermelho! — riu Doll colocando as mãos na barriga.

— Eu acho melhor nós voltarmos para a tenda. — O conde então limpou todas as reações do rosto como se elas fossem manchas removíveis. — Está tarde e escuro, não deveríamos estar aqui.

— Não, por favor, nós acabamos de sair, prometo não falar mais sobre o seu rosto. — A expressão dela ao dizer isso era de desapontamento, mas não com ele e sim consigo mesma. Ciel se lembrou do dia em que ela o levara para tomar banho e a situação terminou com ele correndo para que ninguém visse sua marca e ela pedindo desculpas de um jeito desesperado. — E se você tiver medo do escuro... bem, eu posso protegê-lo, não se preocupe. 

Doll então entrelaçou seu braço no dele enquanto o guiava pelo bosque. 

Sebastian podia protegê-lo de qualquer coisa a qualquer momento, Ciel já estava acostumado com isso, mas ouvir aquelas palavras de Doll causou-lhe uma sensação estranha. Como ela o protegeria? Era só uma criança como ele, não tinha nenhum poder especial a não ser dançar com suas fitas bonitas, rodopiando-as no ar enquanto suas sapatilhas tocavam o chão com leveza e ternura. Doll não era um demônio como Sebastian, não possuía uma super força como Finnian, não era uma atiradora de elite como May e muito menos um soldado que lutou na guerra como Bardroy. Eles sim podiam defendê-lo de qualquer mal, não ela, mas então por que o conde se sentira tão amparado quando a bailarina disse aquilo? Como se naquele momento em que eles andavam de braços dados pelo bosque não existisse nada que pudesse machucá-lo, como se naquele momento existissem apenas ele e ela, duas crianças que foram muito feridas, mas que agora encontravam a paz juntas.

Ciel rapidamente tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente, não só isso, ele também se desvencilhou de Doll. Ele era o Cão de Guarda da Rainha, estava infiltrado ali com um único propósito e se engraçar com a bailarina de circo com certeza não fazia parte dele.

— Smile, você está se sentindo bem?

— Eu... — Ciel começou a dizer se afastando dela, porém foi interrompido por um barulho no meio das árvores.

— O que foi isso? — Doll correu o olhar pela área e Ciel fez o mesmo atento a qualquer detalhe e preparado para chamar Sebastian se fosse preciso, mas o silêncio dominou o bosque mais uma vez. — Deve ser algum animal, o bosque está cheio deles...ou então um lobisomem... — O conde a encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. — ...Ou um vampiro, ou um demônio com chifres e olhos vermelhos.

— Você está tentando me deixar com medo? Não vai funcionar. — Ciel considerava-se uma pessoa imune a medos, ele já presenciou e sentiu tudo de mais horrível que o mundo tinha a oferecer, não havia restado nada para amedrontá-lo.

Ou talvez havia...

— Me desculpe, Smile, acho que só quis provocar alguma reação em você — falou a garota cabisbaixa. — Você está sempre tão sério, é irônico que Joker tenha te dado esse apelido...eu... — O rosto dela estava um tanto escondido nas sombras, mas Ciel ainda podia enxergar seu olho, aquele que não estava atrás da franja da bailarina, pela primeira vez ele sentiu uma imensa curiosidade em saber por que ela o omitia. — Eu sei que pareço uma doida ás vezes, saltitando por aí, falando alto e... me atrapalhando, mas sabe... é que é desse jeito que eu lido com os problemas. Eu nunca disse isso a ninguém, mas tem uma angústia que me incomoda tanto que eu sinto que se eu ficar parada e me isolar irei enlouquecer. — O garoto engoliu em seco, ele conhecia bem aquele sentimento, mas não lidava com ele do mesmo jeito que Doll. — Quando você apareceu, a primeira coisa que pensei foi que éramos parecidos e... não sei, acho que imaginei que você pudesse estar sofrendo e tentei me aproximar porque o compreendia mesmo antes de sermos apresentados. Eu sinto muito, Smile, sinto muito por ter tirado conclusões precipitadas sobre você.

Sim, era disso que Ciel tinha medo, daquele sentimento que fazia seu coração bater descompassado e arrepios percorrerem sua espinha. O medo da sensação desesperadora de gostar de Doll e de saber que estava mentindo para ela, de saber que ela também estava mentindo para ele sobre algo. E por fim, o medo do futuro, não de um futuro distante, mas de um futuro próximo, um em que as coisas terminariam de uma maneira trágica e irreversível. Ciel sabia que as coisas acabariam desse jeito, na verdade ele tinha a mais absoluta certeza. Não havia final feliz para Ciel Phantomhive e não havia final feliz para quem cruzasse o caminho de Ciel Phantomhive, seja lá quem fosse.

Sem aviso prévio Doll pegou sua mão e o fez correr por entre as árvores, aquele ato pareceu espantar todos os pensamentos mórbidos que dominavam a sua mente e Ciel se deixou levar pelo momento. Em questão de segundos não haviam mais árvores, arbustos espinhados e nem escuridão. A garota o levara até um campo aberto iluminado pelo luar e cercado pela brisa gelada.

— Olhe, dá pra ver muitas estrelas daqui! — exclamou Doll ainda segurando sua mão, com a outra ela apontava para o céu enquanto sorria encantadoramente. 

Ciel olhou para cima e não pôde deixar de admirar a paisagem, era realmente lindo o céu estrelado, lindo e aconchegante, exatamente como Doll dizendo-lhe que o protegeria.

— Eu estou muito feliz por ter você no circo com a gente, Smile — disse ela por fim e não havia nada além de sinceridade na voz da menina.

E então os dois ficaram ali por um tempo de mãos dadas admirando a noite, ignorando o mundo tenebroso que estava à espreita, ignorando as mentiras que eles mesmos disseram e ignorando os males que eles mesmos causaram. 

_Como se naquele momento em que eles estavam de mãos dadas não existisse nada que pudesse machucá-los, como se naquele momento existissem apenas um conde e uma bailarina, duas crianças feridas que encontravam a paz juntas._

__________________________

Não havia estrelas o suficiente no céu que pudessem desviar sua atenção de Doll estirada no chão sem vida. Enquanto o fogo consumia a mansão atrás dele, queimando dentro dela todas aquelas crianças, Ciel recordava a noite tranquila que passara com a garota morta à sua frente. Ele sentiu-se tolo por imaginar que por um momento o mundo poderia ser tão encantador quanto foi naquela noite. Por imaginar que ele e Doll poderiam ter muitos outros momentos como aquele, em que os dois correriam de mãos dadas pelo bosque e admirariam o céu estrelado no campo.

_Não havia finais felizes para Ciel Phantomhive e não havia finais felizes para aqueles que ousassem cruzar o caminho do conde, só havia tragédia e dor._

Mais nada.


End file.
